Borrasca
by Misaki Madness
Summary: "Algunas veces piensas que algunas cosas nunca te pasarán a ti, que son situaciones que solamente podrían pasarle a otras personas. Por mí parte, he escuchado que el amor te destruye, pero nunca pensé que a tal grado"; Kuroo Tetsurou, estudiante universitario a tiempo completo, y un estúpido el resto del tiempo.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Haikyuu no es mío, claro. Pertenece a Haruichi Furudate.

* * *

¡Hola! He venido con mi primera historia larga (multichapter) en el fandom, y espero que realmente les guste. Me siento un poco nerviosa porque no sé qué tal la encontrarán, y estoy esforzando por ustedes. Sin más que decir, los dejo con el prólogo:

* * *

 _ **Borrasca.**_

* * *

Esta no es una de esas historias que te hacen enamorarte del amor —aunque eso suene realmente estúpido—, esta es una historia de lo idiota que puede resultar el amor y lo doloroso de toda esta cosa. De verdad, creo que lo mejor sería que lo evitaras desde el principio, el amor digo, no la historia. Aunque esto es bastante basura.

Como sea. Esta es la historia de cómo llegue a estar _fall in love_ , y lo digo en inglés porque eso es lo que es; uno cae en el amor. Se va de bruces al piso y quedas tan atontado que tu cabeza no piensa con la claridad suficiente para hacerte actuar de manera normal.

Yo _caí en el amor_ , y fue lo más jodido y doloroso del mundo.

* * *

El bullicio del casino de la universidad me hacía sentir mareado, y no era una buena mezclacon el olor a comida que desprendían las bandejas de plástico sucias de comidas anteriores. Las cocineras eran unas vagas, se le pasaban la mayor del tiempo fumando, en vez de lavar y cocinar que era lo que en verdad debían hacer.

—Esto es una basura —dije, mientras tomaba con la cuchara un poco de comida pegajosa y caía de vuelta a la bandeja en un sonido tosco.

—Ya, Kuroo, deja eso —pronunció el rubio a mi lado; Kenma, mi mejor amigo. Siempre se molestaba cuando jugaba con la comida de esa manera.

—Tú no alegas porque no comes ni mierda, Kenma —respondí. Me respondió con una mirada fulminante, y Hinata se rió de manera escandalosa, ganándose otra mala mirada.

Seguí jugueteando con la comida asqueado de tener que pensar en comerla. Nunca entendía por qué siempre acababa almorzando ahí, supongo que en el fondo seguía teniendo la esperanza de que mejoraría algún día —una estupidez—. O, porque el centro de la ciudad quedaba demasiado lejos de la universidad para ir, y yo no era el más apasionado por la caminata.

—Hey —saludo Tsukishima uniéndose con nosotros a la mesa. Traía un jugo en su mano derecha, y con la izquierda saco un plátano de su mochila. Al igual que yo, prefería comer cualquier cosa antes de lo que servían en ese sitio.

Cuando hubo pasado un tiempo suficiente, recogí mi bandeja y la lleve al final del pasillo, a un recibidor que tenían para las bandejas sucias. Ni había probado mi comida, y la cocinera me dedico una mirada molesta mientras sus cejas gruesas y mal teñidas, se formaban en una línea. _Ni que me fuera a comer tu mierda de comida._ Le di mi mejor "gracias", y salí del salón con paso decidido.

Una vez afuera una ráfaga de viento me golpeó con fuerza. La temperatura en la ciudad había bajado varios grados durante la semana, y todos habíamos dejado las sudaderas y pantalones cortos para pasar a los abrigos y jeans. Por suerte aún no había caído la primera lluvia, por lo qué las personas no salían a la calle con sus paraguas amenazadores que en cualquier momento me quitarían un ojo. Los dedos de los pies se me comenzaron a congelar producto del frío y empecé a tiritar a los pocos minutos. Era un puto friolento.

Saque un cigarrillo de la caja de _Lucky_ y lo puse entre los labios. Cuando me disponía a encenderlo, Tsukishima salió del casino y se situó junto a mí. Le ofrecí un cigarrillo al cual acepto sin pensárselo. Le mandó una calada, espero unos segundos y expulso el aire lleno de tóxicos en pequeños círculos.

Nos quedamos unos minutos así en silencio, viendo como personas entraban y salían por la puerta a nuestra derecha.

—Kuroo —hablo Tsukishima, luego de darle una calada a su cigarrillo.

—¿Si…?

—¿Cómo han ido las cosas con Akaashi?

La sinceridad de mi querido amigo me hizo trapicar y comencé a toser de manera escandalosa. Varios pares de ojos curiosos se dieron vuelta a mirarme, y yo sólo podía elevar los brazos al cielo intentando que se me pasara. Me comencé a quedar sin aire y parecía más que estuviera pidiendo clemencias al ser Todopoderoso, o un intento fallido de transformación. Tsukishima me miro divertido y prosiguió a darme unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—No sé de qué hablas —respondí cuando pude recuperar el aliento. Me estaba haciendo el idiota, no quería tener que explicar aún lo que había pasado en la fiesta de la semana pasada.

—No me mientas. Se han besado, ¿no?

Y la verdad era que sí.

La fiesta había sido en casa de Bokuto, y había tanto alcohol como para dejarnos en coma etílico a todos los asistentes. Nadie recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado y hubo unas extrañas combinaciones de pareja por todas partes. Fue luego de mi décimo segundo corto de tequila que me había decidido decirle a Akaashi sobre mis sentimientos por él, y lo había arrastrado por toda la casa hasta el patio trasero. Una vez afuera, él me miro extrañado en cuanto puse mis manos sobre su hombro; quería sentirlo como soporte. Yo estaba tiritando. Sus ojos grises parecían resaltar bajo el cielo lleno de estrellas sobre nosotros y sólo hizo que mi estómago diera una vuelta en 180 grados, revolviendo todo lo que había bebido. Sentí nauseas repentinas y me dije que debía apurar el momento si no quería terminar vomitándolo encima. De pronto abrió su pequeña boca con la segura intención de preguntar qué me ocurría, pero a mí me distrajeron esos delgados labios rosas y en un momento de adrenalina y embriagado por todo el alcohol, estampe mi boca con la suya. Cerré los ojos disfrutando el momento, una multitud de _mariposas_ me revoloteó por el estómago y una corriente eléctrica me recorrió desde mis entrañas. O eso era lo que pensaba. Lo que era en verdad la corriente era el vómito que me subía por el esófago hasta la boca. Cuando fui verdaderamente consciente de eso me apresuré a separarme de Akaashi, pero fue demasiado tarde; terminé vomitando toda su camisa y poco recuerdo después de aquello.

—Eh…, algo así —respondí, nervioso.

—Bokuto también ha dicho que lo has vomitado encima.

—Jajajaja. ¡Eso es una mentira! — _Finge demencia, siempre_ —. Además, Bokuto ni siquiera puede haber visto algo así porque se estaba liando con Lev —proseguí. Esa era mi coartada segura.

—Pues, ha dicho que los vio desde la ventana de su habitación. Y eso explicaría porque Akaashi se fue sin despedirse de nadie esa noche.

—Sabes que a Bokuto le gusta imaginarse cosas.

Tsukishima me miro dudando si creerme o no, pero al final lo termino haciendo —o eso creía—. Se despidió diciendo que debía ir a clase y se fue dejándome con una amarga sensación en la garganta.

Comencé a preguntarme a quién más se lo habría dicho Bokuto y sentí una rabia correrme por el cuerpo. Ya no tenía frío, el calor cubría mi cuerpo, y sentía mis mejillas ardientes por el enojo. Sin darme cuenta puse a putear ahí mismo a Bokuto.

—Maldito que no sabe cerrar la puta boca. Lo golpearé cuando lo vea.

Estaba tan ensimismado en mí, que me sobresalté cuando una voz hablo por detrás.

—Eh…, ¿estás bien? —un chico. Me di vuelta rápidamente y un muchacho de casi mi estatura me miraba con ojos curiosos. Tenía las mejillas coloradas y la punta de la nariz roja. Unos mechones castaños caían desordenados sobre su cara, cubiertos por un gorro de lana celeste chillón con un pompón atrás —de los que nunca en mi vida me pondría—. Llevaba un abrigo marrón y unos jeans oscuros que le quedaban algo sueltos. Era atractivo, sin duda.

—Sí. Estaba un poco cabreado, eso es todo.

—Se nota —respondió, con un tono característico que me hizo curvar la comisura de mis labios. Se me quedo mirando unos segundos hasta que prosiguió meneando la cabeza y estirando su mano derecha—: Lo siento. Soy Oikawa Tooru.

—Un gusto. Kuroo Tetsurou —y le estreché la mano.

Oikawa se quedo unos minutos acompañándome a fumar mi segundo cigarro e intercambiamos unas palabras sobre nosotros. Me dijo que estaba estudiando Veterinaria y que iba en su tercer año. Yo le comenté que también iba en tercer año, pero en la carrera de Ciencias Políticas.

Me fije en cómo se le marcaban unos hoyuelos al sonreír, y como también lo hacía con bastante frecuencia. Un brillo resaltaba en sus ojos y me hacía pensar que hace tiempo no había visto unos ojos tan trasparentes. Me pareció una persona amable, y extrañamente feliz.

Cuando me fije en la hora del reloj de muñeca me di cuenta de que faltaban solo cinco minutos para mi siguiente clase. Me despedí moviendo mi mano mientras Oikawa hacía el signo de la paz con sus dedos, y me encamine a la facultad.

Un extraño sentimiento me oprimió el pecho, porque a decir verdad; no me agrada conocer nuevas personas, pero esa vez fue diferente. Parecía que había congeniado con Oikawa de inmediato y pronto tendría un nuevo amigo. Sentí una paz en mi interior. Pero en esos momentos no sabía que era la paz anterior a la tormenta, y ésta estaba a punto de desatarse.

Me gustaría haber podido predecir lo que pasaría en el futuro, así no cometería tanto errores con las personas que más quiero. Pero la vida es muy lista, y sólo ella sabe cómo darte las lecciones.

Yo no lo sabía, pero mi vida estaba a punto de cambiar para siempre.


	2. Capítulo 1: Error

**Disclaimer:** Haikyuu no es mío, claro. Pertenece a Haruichi Furudate.

* * *

¡Buenas! Luego de un día de flojera (porque mi u está en paro y, como estoy enferma me he pasado todo el día en cama), decidí arreglar unos detalles que le faltaban este capítulo para subirlo. La actualización fue rápida porque ya lo tenía escrito. El otro espero traerlo pronto también, porque oficialmente sigo en paro una semana más, y no tengo mucho que hacer. Sin más que decir, los dejo con el primer capítulo de esta historia:

* * *

 _ **Borrasca.**_

 _ **Capítulo 1: Error.**_

* * *

Siempre nos dicen que todo pasa por algo. Y es verdad, pero también no. Es una frase para los costumbristas que creen que porque ha pasado tal cosa, no pueden cambiarla. Uno tiene que tener iniciativa, no se puede ir por la vida diciendo que las cosas no cambian porqué así está establecido, hay que tomar las riendas y cambiar las cosas al antojo propio. O bueno, eso es lo que me gustaría pensar.

No sé por qué habremos terminado de esta manera, pero estoy seguro que ambos lo decidimos así. Todas las decisiones que tomamos nos llevaron hasta el lugar donde estamos ahora y aunque queramos, no hay forma de cambiarlo. Uno tiene que vivir con el peso de los errores en la espalda, con la cabeza gacha, sin derecho a protestar porque al fin y al cabo, seguramente, terminaría siendo una pérdida importante de tiempo.

* * *

Cuando Akaashi se apareció en mi apartamento ese día martes a las ocho de la mañana, sabía que algo no andaba bien. Y estaba más que seguro porque a esa hora debería estar entrando a su clase de Biología Celular a la que él odiaba faltar.

Me pilló desprevenido; vestido sólo con una remera negra sin mangas y un short con balones de vóley que me había regalado Kenma hace tres años, debía verme ridículo. El pelo lo tenía completamente desordenado y estaba seguro de que tenía un metro de ojeras porque no había podido dormir mucho la noche anterior estudiando para el certamen de ese día. No sé cómo no se asusto al verme.

—¿Qué hay, Akaashi? —dije a modo de saludo. Me sentía nervioso por tenerlo al frente después de lo ocurrido, y porque llevaba evitándome casi dos semanas—. Ven, pasa.

—No, gracias. He venido por algo en concreto, Kuroo —su voz sonaba profunda, y me hizo temblar las rodillas de los nervios.

—Eh…, ¿qué pasa? —intentaba tragarme los nervios, pero no fue mejor que Akaashi me mirara de manera tan inquisitiva a los ojos.

—He venido a hablar por lo que pasó en la fiesta en casa de Bokuto —qué directo.

—Si…, siento haberte vomitado, Akaashi.

—Eso no me importa. Me besaste, Kuroo —dijo, y corrió la mirada hacía el otro lado de la habitación. Las piernas me temblaban y me lleve la mano derecha al muslo intentando controlarme. Akaashi se quedo unos segundos en silencio y volvió a fijar su vista en mí—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—¿Qué por qué lo hice? Bueno, habíamos bebido mucho y fue sólo un impulso. No seas tan severo —tiritaba, la voz me tiritaba, y él lo notó.

—No me mientas, Kuroo.

—Está bien —di un suspiro mirando el suelo. Era ahora o nunca, aunque me hubiera gustado que fuera nunca—. Tú, me gustas, Akaashi.

—Eso me temía —se llevo la mano al cuello rascándoselo. Era un extraño tic que le había visto hacer algunas veces cuando se encontraba incómodo, y mi corazón se aceleró, temeroso—. Quiero dejar las cosas claras. Yo solamente te veo como a un amigo. No me gustas, y lo siento.

Creo que pude escuchar el c _rack_ de mi corazón cuando pronunció esas palabras. Fue como un golpe en el estómago, una bofetada bien dura, y el nudo incontrolable en la garganta. Todo junto. Los ojos comenzaron a quemarme e intente controlar las lágrimas el mayor tiempo que podía.

Aunque esperaba esa respuesta hace mucho tiempo, era completamente diferente ahora que salía de su boca. Por primera vez no tenía ganas de seguir viendo a Akaashi, quería mantenerme alejado lo más posible de él. Quería que se fuera, para siempre. Así que corte la conversación de la forma más sutil que se me paso por la cabeza.

—Oh, está bien —dije, llevándome una mano a las clavículas y sonriendo como si fuera estúpido—. Akaashi, tengo mucho que estudiar, hay prueba hoy. ¿Te parece si hablamos otro día? —hice ademán de cerrar la puerta y me miro claramente confundido.

—¿Kuroo?

—Que tengas un buen día, Akaashi. Nos vemos —y le cerré la puerta en la cara. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas y trague saliva, esperando que él no haya podido verlo.

Me sentí vulnerable, y eso no pasaba muy seguido. Las entrañas se me revolvían adentro y unas ganas de vomitar se hicieron presentes.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí de pie frente a la puerta, pero cuando me dirigí a mi cama sentía las piernas entumecidas. Al pasar frente a la habitación de Kenma pude notar sus ojos sobre mí, pero no tuve el valor de dar vuelta la cara y mirarlo. Simplemente me seguí arrastrando por el pasillo y cerré la puerta de la habitación. Me tire sobre la cama y dejé que el sueño me embargara; no tarde en quedarme dormido, me sentía muy, muy cansado.

* * *

Y otra vez me encontraba ahí; en el casino de la universidad. Habían servido la misma comida que la vez anterior, y tenía el mismo interés de comerla como de seguir respirando. Kenma algunas veces me dice que soy un depresivo. Había pasado toda la semana en el apartamento sin ver la luz del sol, deambulando como un zombie, y mi compañero de apartamento había tenido que aguantar todos mis comentarios sarcásticos cargados de dolor sobre el amor.

—Kuroo, come —dijo Kenma, mientras tenía la vista fija en su DS.

—No comeré esta mierda —esto era como un _deja vu_.

—¿Dónde está Hinata, Kenma? —pregunto Tsukishima mientras le daba un mordisco a la comida; extraño, seguro.

—Ahí viene —respondió mi compañero sin levantar la vista, y notamos que efectivamente Hinata venía entrando al lugar. Tenía la mirada iluminada y parecía más hiperactivo que de costumbre

—¡Chicos, a qué no saben! —Gritó el colorín, a tres mesones de distancia—. Habrá una fiesta en la casa de un chico llamado Matsukawa el viernes. ¡Tenemos que ir! —lo quedamos mirando boquiabiertos, hace solo una semana atrás que había reprobado una prueba por no estudiar lo necesario.

—Shouyou, creo que deberías estudiar este fin de semana, tienes prueba el lunes —dijo Kenma, y era lo que todos pensábamos.

—Tranquilo, lo tengo todo bajo control —respondió acercándose a él, y le dio un beso en el cabello, sin tapujos. A Kenma se le expandieron las pupilas y las comisuras de los labios se le elevaron levemente. Nunca entenderé cómo es que está con Hinata.

Por otro lado, no se me hacía ninguna gracia ir a la fiesta. Me gustaba salir, nadie lo negaba pero, después de lo qué pasó en la última fiesta no quería tener que volver a pisar ninguna más.

—Yo… —comencé—, no tengo muchas ganas de ir.

Tome mi bandeja antes de que tuvieran la oportunidad de decir algo y la lleve hasta el final del salón. Luego salí y me senté en una banca para fumar un cigarrillo; me quedaba el último e iba a disfrutarlo. Cuando perdí el número de caladas que le había dado sentí una risa escandalosa unos metros más atrás de dónde me encontraba. Di vuelta la cabeza y me encontré con el castaño que había visto hace una semana atrás; Oikawa Tooru. Estaba haciéndole caras extrañas a la pantalla de su celular y luego volvía a reír. Me acerqué cauteloso a él, quién se encontraba sentado en el pasto con la mochila desparramada a los pies.

—Hey —saludé, cuando noté que no se había percatado de mi presencia. Me miró interrogante y abrió los ojos como platos cuando me reconoció.

—¡Hola, Kuroo! —exclamó, con los dedos de su mano izquierda haciendo el signo de la paz.

—¿Qué tal, Oikawa?

—Oh, estaba pasando el rato en _Snapchat_ —respondió fijando su vista nuevamente en el celular en su mano.

—¿El qué? —en mi vida había escuchado eso.

— _Snapchat_. ¿No lo conoces? —Al escuchar mi respuesta negativa se llevo las manos hacia el rostro en una mueca realmente graciosa—. ¿En qué mundo vives, Kuroo? Es una aplicación móvil que te permite enviar fotografías y videos a tus amigos. Muy entretenida, por cierto.

Me mostró unas cuantas fotos graciosas de él haciendo diferentes caras con guiños, sacando la lengua con orejas de perro, enojado, con diversos filtros y efectos. Me reí de una en específico dónde tenía los labios curvados hacia abajo exageradamente y con un texto que decía: _Como cuando te entregan tu nota del certamen de Fisio y te das cuenta de que vas a tener que vender frituras a las afueras de la estación._

Me contó que Fisiopatología Animal era el ramo más difícil que tenía y le profesaba un respeto inmenso. Muchas noches se había quedado sin dormir para las pruebas, pero, en la última que rindió no había podido estudiar porque estaba enfermo del estómago y se la paso toda la semana en cama, o en el baño de su residencia. Luego me explicó cómo funcionaba la aplicación y me impresionó la cantidad de emoticones y filtros que tenía.

—Deberías descargarla… —se quedó un minuto en silencio y luego me miró como si estuviera dudando—. Kuroo.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Eh…, ¿te parece intercambiar números de teléfono? —lo dijo tan apenado que no pude aguantar la risa al pensar que se había avergonzado tanto por eso. El me miró inflando los cachetes y reí con más ganas. Nadia había podido hacerme reír en más de una semana, así que le agradecí internamente a Oikawa por hacerlo.

—Jajajajaja, hombre, no pongas esa cara. Claro que te lo doy.

Oikawa me dictó su número de memoria y yo tuve que revisar el mío para decírselo, mi memoria era pésima. Luego, me hizo sacarme unas fotos con él a través de la aplicación; a mí no me agradaban las fotografías, pero con Oikawa se hacían más divertidas con todas las caras raras que podía poner. Me hizo olvidar un segundo todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza y un calor me embargo. Era una persona extraña, me hacía sentir cómodo incluso al haberlo conocido hace nada.

Más tarde me daría cuenta que Oikawa y yo mantenemos una conexión mágica, que no se puede explicar con palabras, y de ninguna forma posible.

* * *

Cuando llegó el viernes todos estaban emocionados por la fiesta, diciendo que sería la mejor que se haya hecho en el año; según, los padres del chico se irían por todo ese fin de semana y le habían dejado dinero para sobrevivir como por un mes. Sin pensárselo invito a todos sus amigos y conocidos, y estos esparcieron la voz a los demás. Hinata se había enterado por parte de Kageyama, quién había sabido de parte de un conocido suyo.

Yo seguía con la intención de no ir, tenía planeado quedarme en casa viendo una película o estudiando para la próxima prueba, para las cuales sorprendentemente siempre faltaba tiempo. Pero cuando estaba con los audífonos moviendo los dedos al son de Arctic Monkeys leyendo el libro para Ciencias públicas, un estruendo se escuchó por sobre la música y me giré asustado a ver que había sido; encontrándome que la puerta de mi habitación había sido abierta de un golpe y delante de ella estaban Kageyama y Hinata, mirándome como si fueran el balón de vóley en un partido. Un escalofrío me recorrió la columna, porque sabía que no tramaban nada bueno.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? Estoy estudiando.

—Kuroo, irás a esa fiesta —la voz de Kageyama sonaba siniestra. Antes de darme cuenta me estaba arrastrando por la habitación hasta el armario y Hinata sacaba prendas de ropa al azar.

—Jajajaja, ¿de qué hablan, idiotas? Yo no quiero ir.

—Si no vas, quedará confirmado de que eres un cobarde a los ojos de Akaashi —interrumpió el colorín. Tenía razón, me había acobardado frente a Akaashi y había estado huyendo de él por toda la semana.

—Será mejor que no te resistas, Kuroo —interrumpió Kenma apareciendo por la puerta. Al parecer a él también lo habían obligado a ir, luego de que estuvo todo el mes diciendo que se estrenaría la cuarta parte de un videojuego y que no iría; ahora se encontraba con unos jeans rojos y una remera verde —combinación de Hinata, seguro—.

Chasqueé la lengua, molesto, y le quite el jeans azul de las manos a Hinata. No podía seguir escondiéndome por siempre, esa no era mi naturaleza. Además, no dejaría que él me vistiera.

Después de 30 minutos ya estaba listo. Debía admitir que me veía bastante bien, excepto por las bolsas que me caían bajo los ojos. Estaba vestido con los jeans, una remera negra y unos bototos del mismo color. Llevaba puesta la pulsera que Kenma me había regalado de _My chemical romance_ en la mano derecha, y había peinado mi cabello con gel. Tsukishima nos estaba esperando fuera del apartamento mientras fumaba un cigarrillo afirmado en una puerta. Me senté en el lugar del copiloto, Kenma y Hinata iban atrás conversando sobre las clases de ese día.

La música se escuchaba desde una cuadra de distancia, y estaba seguro que Bokuto se encontraba ahí porque sonaba su _playlist_ de música electrónica. Aparte, él no se perdía ninguna fiesta, y al pensar en eso, se me ocurrió que Akaashi podría estar ahí. Las manos me empezaron a tiritar con el pensamiento.

—Tranquilo, no estará ahí —dijo Kenma, de seguro había notado el tick de mis manos.

—¿Eh? ¿De qué hablan? —preguntó Hinata, pero nadie respondió.

Cuando bajamos del vehículo me golpeó el aire de la noche y me arrepentí por no haber traído una sudadera. El ambiente en la fiesta estaba en su apogeo y había varios grupos aún entrando aunque se veía que adentro no alcanzaba más gente. Hinata lanzó un grito de felicidad y entró corriendo a buscar una cerveza tirando a Kenma tras de él.

—¿Quieres entrar a beber algo? —preguntó Tsukishima, mientras encendía otro cigarrillo.

—No, está bien. Daré una vuelta para ver quién está.

Me encaminé hacia la casa y al entrar el olor a alcohol, humo y transpiración me golpeó. Di una vuelta por todas las habitaciones, y al no encontrar a nadie conocido me dirigí al jardín, sofocado por la multitud de personas que no te dejaba ni respirar. Disfruté respirando el aire fresco y saqué mi cajetilla para buscar un cigarro.

—Puta madre.

Pero no quedaba ninguno. _Debí haber comprado una nueva hoy._

—Hola, Kuroo —me di vuelta y me encontré con Kageyama quien tenía un vaso de líquido negro en la mano derecha.

—Hola, ¿qué tal?

—Bien, bebiendo _Vodka black_. Nunca lo había probado y está muy bueno. ¿Quieres un poco? —preguntó y extendió el vaso hacía mí.

—No, gracias. Estoy buscando a Tsukishima, se me han acabado los cigarros —dije mostrándole mi cajetilla vacía. Kageyama sonrió un momento y me dijo que Tsukishima estaba en el comedor conversando con Bokuto.

Me despedí de Kageyama y fui a buscar a mi amigo, chocando a cada segundo con una persona diferente. Como había dicho el moreno, efectivamente Tsukishima estaba con Bokuto, pero no precisamente conversando; estaba entre la multitud que gritaba: «¡póngale, póngale, póngale!» mientras animaban al que bebiera una botella más rápido, Bokuto o Nishinoya. Me llevé una mano a la boca intentando aguantar mi risa. _Está vez él que terminará mal será otro._

Cuando terminaron me acerqué al rubio para pedirle un cigarro, dándome la cajetilla donde le quedaban tres.

—Hoy los necesitas más que yo —fue lo único que dijo y le agradecí internamente.

En ese momento no sabía a qué se refería pero más tarde me enteraría. De repente pienso que Tsukishima tiene poderes psíquicos.

Me dirigí al patio trasero y me senté en una banca de madera que estaba húmeda por el rocío que había comenzado a caer. No me importó, y deje que mis pulmones se llenaran de humo.

—Va a darte cáncer si sigues así, Kuroo —Oikawa. Apareció de tras mío e hizo una mueca—. Siempre que te veo estás fumando.

—Jaja, tranquilo. De algo hay que morir.

Arrugó la nariz y me reí por lo gracioso que se veía, haciendo que él riera conmigo. Estaba vestido con una camisa ploma a rallas y un pantalón azul. La punta de la nariz la tenía roja, al igual que sus manos. _Debe ser una persona friolenta._

Iba a invitarlo a sentarse cuando dos muchachos salieron de la casa tambaleándose y Oikawa se puso serio de inmediato, fijando su vista en ellos; parecía que los quisiera quemar con la mirada. Sentí como si una nube tensa se hubiera formado sobre él y al abrir la boca para preguntarle que le sucedía, habló:

—¿Quieres ir a beber algo? —me miró y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro; las comisuras le tiritaban.

—Está bien, vamos.

Entramos a la casa en silencio y al pasar junto a los muchachos uno se quedo mirando sorprendido a Oikawa. No quise preguntar nada, se veía que estaba incómodo con la situación.

Adentro, él se sirvió el mismo trago trasparente que tenía la etiqueta de _Vodka_ , arrugué la nariz de solo acordarme del sabor. Mi acompañante me preguntó si no me gustaba y le respondí que había tenido una mala experiencia con él, el castaño rió formándosele los hoyuelos, y los ojos se les achinaron. _Lindo_.

—¿Qué beberás tú?

—Con una cerveza estoy bien —respondí, y saque una lata del refrigerador tras de mí.

Nos sentamos a conversar en un sillón, junto a una pareja que parece que se terminarían quitando los labios. Nunca he entendido como pueden hacer cosas así tan en público. _Respeto y autorespeto, people._ Noté que Oikawa también se ponía incómodo, pero empezó a contar sobre su semana para distraernos. Me dijo que estaba pasando a gatas su ramo de Fisiopatología y que seguramente iba a tener que irse a examen.

—Es una lástima. Me he esforzado tanto estudiando y aún así no puedo con él —dijo, arrugando ligeramente las cejas.

—Pero aún queda tiempo, podrás seguir intentándolo, y si no, aún te queda una posibilidad —quería hacerlo sentir mejor, pero siempre he sido un asco aconsejando a las personas. Oikawa se quedó en silencio mirando su vaso y yo me quedé mirando como subían las burbujas en el mío.

—¿Te gustan las películas de comedia, Kuroo? —Dijo Oikawa, cuando habían pasado como 10 minutos.

—Son muy buenas.

—Se estrenará una la próxima semana, pero no sabía con quién ir. Mi mejor amigo está demasiado distraído con un chico de la universidad y ya casi no hablamos. Él no le hace nada bien y yo se lo he dicho, pero no me escucha —un segundo, y continuó—: Eran los muchachos que me quede mirando afuera.

—Oh —fue mi única respuesta. Ahora entendía porque Oikawa los miraba tan molestos. Me hizo sentir triste; no podía ni pensar que hubiera ocurrido si Kenma se hubiera alejado de mí por estar con Hinata.

—¿Te molestaría acompañarme? —preguntó, y me dedico una mirada tan melancólica que hizo que se me apretara el pecho.

—Sólo si cambias esa cara —y rió. La risa de Oikawa me gustaba, era escandalosa, pero no de las que te hacían doler los oídos. Aún así, esta vez la sentí un poco forzada.

Más tarde me daría cuenta de que Oikawa está lleno de esas cosas; sonrisas forzadas, palabras bonitas y miradas que te trasmiten algo diferente a su esencia. _Una persona_ falsa; fue lo que pensé al darme cuenta, pero me equivocaba. Oikawa no era eso, pero se empeñaba en que fuera de esa forma. Y por suerte, hubo una persona que pudo cambiar eso de él.

* * *

—Al intentar estirar el cuello me termine yendo de bruces al piso, todos mis compañeros estallaron en risas. Pero eso no fue lo peor, Kuroo, oh, claro que no. Lo más épico fue cuando al levantarme el profesor me miraba iracundo marcándosele la vena de la frente, parecía que le iba a estallar —más risas. Llevábamos contándonos las anécdotas de nuestra vida durante toda la noche, incluso había perdido la noción del tiempo que había pasado—. El castigo no fue el mejor; me hicieron limpiar los baños de la prepa por todo un mes. Créeme, son asquerosos. Pero me enseñó a que nunca más debo intentar copiar en un examen, bueno, con ese profesor.

Estallamos en una carcajada aún más grande. Cuando sentía que no podía reír más y que el dolor de estómago me estaba matando; di un suspiro que hizo que Oikawa se me quedara mirando.

—Kuroo… —comenzó, y estaba dudando si decirme lo siguiente —, toda la noche he pensando que tienes una mirada triste. ¿Estás bien?

—Ahora si —respondí, me sorprendía su sinceridad y yo quería ser igual con él. Se me quedó mirando como si no entendiera mi respuesta y continué—: No estaba pasando por un buen momento y duda si en verdad sería bueno venir a esta fiesta pero, me has hecho pasar un muy buen rato. Así que gracias, Oikawa.

Él se me quedo mirando como si estuviera sorprendido y abrió su boca para intentar decir algo, pero nada salió. Nos quedamos unos minutos así, en silencio. Fije mi mirada en una mancha en la alfombra bajo mis pies, era café y parecía que estaba hecha reciente. _Seguro alguien dio vuelta un vaso._ Y eso fue como una invocación. Un chico tropezó con la jodida alfombra en su camino a sentarse en un sofá, y su vaso que estaba sosteniendo en su mano derecha, dio una vuelta monumental cayendo todo el contendido sobre mí.

 _Puta mierda._

—Oh. Lo siento, lo siento. No ha sido mi intención, de verdad —intentaba disculparse el chico mientras Oikawa se reía sin parar. Le respondí que no era ningún problema y me levanté para irme a limpiar al baño.

—Vamos, te acompaño —dijo Oikawa yendo tras de mí.

Persona que se me quedaba mirando, persona que se reía de mí, y yo sólo podía putear por haber tenido tanta mala suerte.

Entré al baño junto a Oikawa y me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que era uno verdaderamente pequeño, bueno, sabiendo que era el tercer baño de la casa no estaba nada mal. Oikawa se quedó junto al lavado mirando como yo agarraba una toalla y la mojaba para luego pasármela por la remera, intentando quitar el líquido morado que parecía que se había impregnado.

 _Yo solamente puedo tener tan mala suerte de encontrarme con un chico atractivo y terminar en estas condiciones._

—Eh, Kuroo —pronunció mi acompañante—. ¿Por qué no te quitas la remera, la lavas con jabón y la secamos con este secador de pelo de aquí —terminó de decir sosteniendo en su mano el secador nombrado que vaya a saber uno de dónde lo sacó.

—Oikawa, no pensé que fueras tan directo —a pesar de que me parecía una buena idea, no podía evitar molestarlo por las cosas que se me pasaban por la cabeza. Él, en cambio, me quedó mirando con duda—. Si querías que me quitara la remera, deberías haberlo dicho antes, no utilizar esas excusas.

Las mejillas de Oikawa se pusieron más rojas que un tomate, y puso sus manos sobre su cara mientras las movía de un lado al otro. Las palabras le salían unas sobre otras y sólo podía entenderle la mitad de lo que decía. A pesar de eso, me pareció sumamente tierno y lo salvé de su pequeña agonía.

—Tranquilo, hombre, solo te estoy molestando.

Mi acompañante procedió a dar un suspiro y su vista se vio cansada de pronto. Me pareció algo extraño pero aún así no dije nada, por el contrario; me saque la remera y la coloqué bajo el chorro de agua que salía por la llave. Mientras la lavaba, me quede pensando en la mirada que Oikawa había puesto hace solo un momento; me pareció tan cristalina y melancólica, y me preguntó que habrá pasado por su cabeza. Quizá…, le hizo sentir mal que lo molestara, algunas personas son muy sensibles a las burlas, quizás él era una de ellas. Me dio curiosidad que mirada tendría en esos momentos, así que, mientras estrujaba la remera dirigí mi mirada hacía él encontrándome que la suya estaba justo sobre una parte de mi cuerpo; mi pecho descubierto. Sus mejillas estaban un poco coloradas, y fue el momento mío de ponerme nervioso. Sentí el calor ascender por mi rostro y situarse en mis mejillas, una extraña sensación y las manos me tiritaban de los nervios.

—Espera —dijo Oikawa de pronto—, tienes una mancha ahí —y apuntó a mi pecho.

Caí en cuenta de que lo que estaba mirando en verdad, más allá de mi pecho, era una mancha que se extendía en un círculo por mi torso. Oikawa tomo la toalla que estaba ocupando antes y la paso lentamente por mi pecho. Esa pequeña acción hizo que mi corazón se disparara, y sentí mi cara arder. El espacio en el baño era tan reducido que estábamos más cerca de lo necesario; su respiración caliente sobre mí, sus ojos que me hacían sentir intimidado siguiendo cada uno de los movimientos de su mano, y su boca rosada tan cerca de la mía me hacía pensar en una multitud de situaciones en las que podríamos terminar.

Con la cercanía de su rostro con el mío me di cuenta de que era más atractivo de lo que notaba a simple vista; unas diminutas y casi imperceptibles pecas se extendían por su nariz y parte de sus mejillas, las cuales estaban más coloradas que antes. Sus pestañas eran largas y finas, igual que el color de su cabello. Y sus facciones, eran delicadas y lo hacían ver más joven de lo que en verdad era.

Me quedé perdido en esas adorables facciones suyas, y no me di cuenta de cuándo ya había terminado de limpiarme, más rápido de lo que me hubiera gustado.

—Ya está listo —murmuró, y fijó su mirada en mí. Parece que en ese momento recién se vino a dar cuenta de la cercanía de nuestros rostros, porque comenzó a balbucear palabras sin sentido. Por mi parte, me quedé absorbido por sus ojos; parecía como si estuviera viendo un mundo completamente nuevo tras esa mirada marrón. Y yo quería quedarme ahí.

Mi cuerpo se inclino hacia adelante buscando más cercanía con Oikawa, y él colocó su mano en el cinturón de mis jeans azules. No parecía una insinuación, para nada, más bien era como si estuviera buscando soporte. _Un soporte que él necesita_. Se me contrajo el pecho de solo pensar en eso, una sensación de tristeza me embargó y las manos se me helaron.

De pronto, fuimos sorprendidos por el sonido de la manilla de la puerta atrás de nosotros; alguien intentaba entrar, y a mí se me había olvidado ponerle seguro.

 _¿Dije qué no podía tener más mala suerte? Me equivocaba._

Cuando la puerta fue abierta me encontré con Akaashi, quién estaba con la boca y los ojos, abiertos de la impresión. Iba vestido con una remera verde que le quedaba holgada, y unos jeans oscuros. _No puede verse mejor._

—Siento interrumpir —pronunció. Y fue en ese momento que caí en cuenta de la situación; me encontraba sin remera, con Oikawa muy cerca de mí y tomándome del pantalón. Su cara cerca de la mía, y nos encontrábamos sonrojados. No había que ser idiota para pensar en ciertas cosas, y Akaashi era muy inteligente.

—Espera, es una equivocación —intenté justificarme, pero, ¿de qué? Quité la mano de Oikawa con más brusquedad de la necesaria y di un paso hacía Akaashi. Parecía que quisiera quemarme con la mirada y me sentí pequeño en mi lugar. El pecho se me apretó aún más que antes y sentía como si lo estuviera traicionando, aunque era estúpido; nosotros no éramos nada entonces…, ¿por qué Akaashi tiene esa mirada?

—Ha sido una estupidez venir —dijo, y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

—¿Qué…? ¿A qué te refieres? —pero no me escuchó. Lo agarre de la muñeca para que me escuchara, y sus ojos se dieron vuelta tirando cuchillos sobre mi mano—. ¿Por qué has venido? Y, de cualquier manera, ¿por qué te enojas?

La espera de su respuesta me pareció que tardo una eternidad, hasta que llegó, tajante y dejándome lleno de dudas:

—No es nada. Que la pases bien —una mirada a Oikawa y luego, de vuelta a mí—. Nos vemos.

Akaashi se soltó de mi mano de un tirón y comenzó a caminar con paso pesado hacia la escalera. Yo me quede ahí, viendo como se le marcaban los omoplatos por la remera, y como su pelo se movía conforme avanzaba.

Su reacción me dejó completamente descolocado. ¿Qué diablos significaba eso? Los nervios comenzaron a molestarme en el estómago, y las manos empezaron a transpirarme de repente. Me quedé ahí, sin saber qué hacer. No reaccioné hasta que escuché un suspiro tras de mí, seguido de una frase que se me clavó en el corazón por toda la noche:

—Lo siento, Kuroo.

* * *

La cabeza me dolía horrores, sentía el cuerpo tan adolorido que parecía como si me hubieran apaleado el día anterior. La luz que entraba por la ventana me molestaba más de lo común y no quería pensar en si quiera abrir los ojos. Se oían murmullos desde la cocina y el golpeteo de la loza que estaban ocupando, seguramente estarían tomando desayuno. Intenté buscar el celular debajo de la almohada que era dónde siempre lo ponía al dormir, pero no lo encontré; en cambio, estaba sobre la mesa de noche y eso me pareció más extraño aún. Traté de recordar que había hecho la noche anterior, pero tenía unos vagos y difusos recuerdos; habíamos ido a la fiesta…, había conversado con Oikawa…, me habían tirado un vaso encima…, Oikawa ayudándome a limpiarme…, Akaashi sorprendiéndonos…, yo dejando solo a Oikawa…, y después nada más.

 _Oh. Oh. Oh. ¿Qué mierda hice?_

Los recuerdos me vinieron llegando a poco, y no podía desear más que la tierra me tragara y me ocultara por mil años. Recordaba que después del suceso con Akaashi me dirigí a la cocina, y saque un vaso tras otro de alcohol, quería intoxicarme de ser posible, y es que, me sentía tan culpable de lo que podría haber pensado Akaashi. Pero era un estúpido, porque él mismo me había dicho que no sentía nada, y yo sintiéndome infiel por estar así con Oikawa. ¡Ni siquiera estábamos haciendo nada!

 _Oikawa._

Su nombre vino como una pesa sobre mi cabeza. Después de lo ocurrido, lo había dejado solo y no lo escuché en toda la noche, cuando se aburrió de intentar que volviera en sí, me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió por la puerta arrastrando los pies.

 _Soy el peor ser humano del planeta. La he cagado con Oikawa._

Tapé mi cara con la almohada y grité bajo ella, necesitaba sacar mi frustración. Luego, estiré mi mano tanteando mi celular hasta que lo encontré y me lo llevé frente al rostro. Lo desbloqueé y vi que tenía 4 llamadas perdidas, y un mensaje. Las llamadas eran de Kenma y Tsukishima, seguramente porque no me podían encontrar en ese descontrol de personas. Después el mensaje, al ver quién era el remitente mi corazón comenzó a latir con más rapidez, y lo abrí con torpeza producto de que sentía las manos pegoteadas.

" _Espero que te encuentres mejor hoy. Siento el mal entendido de ayer."_ _—_ _Oikawa._

Una sensación reconfortante se expandió por mi pecho, y la sensación de calma volvió a mí. Ese era el poder que él tenía sobre mí.

Nunca entenderé por qué Oikawa siempre fue tan bueno conmigo, a pesar de todos mis errores, siempre, siempre, estuvo ahí para mí. Era como mi luna personal; podía estar de día o de noche, pero siempre estaba, y podía acudir a él cuando quisiera. Pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que las cosas no eran tan infinitas como creía al comienzo; todos tienen un límite, una cantidad limitada de oportunidades que tienes para cagarla con esa persona. Si la llevas al límite la persona explota, _¡boom!_ Y va a haber un momento en que habrá tantas explosiones que nada ni nadie podrán volver el tiempo atrás, y será, solamente tu culpa.

Nadie va a poder reparar la persona que eras. Y lo siento, Oikawa.


End file.
